


女孩和女孩

by candycat97



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycat97/pseuds/candycat97





	女孩和女孩

太阳悬在西边，快要落山的象征。卷头发的高挑女孩，把怀里的书倒进电驴的前兜，戴上花纹幼稚的头盔，跨上电驴。衣角被她的动作带得飞起，仿佛扑面而来的是年轻女孩特有的香甜气息。

她有些引人注目，或许是由于外表或身材，以及冷峻的表情。但她满不在乎，发动车子就冲开人群，朝着太阳下山的方向开过去。

下班的高峰期，无法阻挡灵活的行人和电驴，随着自由位移，她心底里偷偷嗤笑被堵塞住奄奄一息的车流。

看起来像笨蛋一样。她想起艺馨那天温柔地说。

穿过十字路口，红灯前停留30秒，转入下一个街口，流畅又谙熟于心的路线，是每天都要行走的结果。

到了这个街口，街道就变得促狭起来，两旁的行道树往里合拢，象征着百年孤独的等待。

小小的店铺挤在一起，却没有杂乱无章。干净的街道，干净的店铺，干净的客人。女孩在一家外表少女心的蛋糕店门口停下车，摘下头盔，露出被闷得有些汗湿的漂亮脸蛋。门口的绿植被照顾得很好，生生不息地攀折光滑的墙面往上衍生去。

“哦，世薰来了啊。”站在门口浇花的小老板看见了女孩，亲切地叫她的名字。世薰绽放出一个笑容，原本冰冷的脸部表情继而生动起来，眼睛弯成小月亮。

“来接艺馨的吧，进去吧她在柜台后面记账呢。”小老板一努嘴，继续浇花。

“好的，老板你的锦葵真好看。帮我看一下车哦，我不锁了。”世薰拍过马屁后，头盔一放走进了蛋糕店。香甜的气息晕开来，她看见了伏在柜台上一心一意工作的漂亮女孩。

“姐，姐！”世薰大呼小叫地，像一只被冷落已久的宠物，趴在柜台上，仰仗着身高和地势看清楚艺馨手头的活。艺馨抬起头，疑惑的眼神看清那脸庞后转而生动起来。

世薰一下子想起了那句诗，一寸秋波，千斛明珠觉未多。

“今天放学这么早？”艺馨抬头看了看挂在墙上的钟，比平时早出了45分钟。

“教授老婆生孩子啦，早放我们。”世薰笑嘻嘻地，“姐，你什么时候下班哪？可不可以早下班？”

“不行啦。”  
“可以可以。快走啦，世薰电驴横在我门口，我做不了生意了！”小老板在门外听见了她们的对话，大声嚷嚷着。

“老板，小李交接至少要1个小时以后啊。”

“唔紧要唔紧要，你算完账就走好了。”

世薰看着艺馨，一脸得逞的诡笑。

“那你坐那儿等我，我马上就好了。”

世薰坐着玩手机，看着店里吃蛋糕的人，偶尔也有进来选蛋糕的，年轻或年迈，孤身一人或成双结对，他们身份不同地位不同，对于蛋糕的品味不同。小老板说，这店里的蛋糕都是他自己做的，也有客人做，一个故事换一次做蛋糕的机会。世薰在想，什么时候，自己和艺馨的故事能够换一次做蛋糕的机会就好了。

“走吧，”艺馨招呼发呆的世薰。

“蛋糕做多了，你们拿回去一个吧。”小老板热情地给艺馨一个包装精美的盒子。世薰和艺馨，一个热情动人，一个温婉可爱，如一对瑰宝般的姐妹花，怎么会不惹人喜欢。是所有人心上的白月光与朱砂痣，恨不得捧在手心宠着。

但小老板深知，白月光会注意到明艳的朱砂痣，朱砂痣也会歌颂无暇的白月光。彼此神圣殷洁，白月光和朱砂痣也会偶然相簇。

艺馨戴上了另一个花纹奇怪的头盔，坐在电驴后座，相比世薰显得更娇小的身躯，紧靠着世薰温热的背脊。

她们在城市的高架上穿梭，每天都有无数辆这样的电驴在城市里经过，她们也是其中不显眼的一个。

下了高架，穿过天桥，从无数人的脚下经过，从城市的一端移过，渺小又平凡。风随着开动的速度在耳边呼啸，传来的都是温柔的气息。隔去了城市特有的焦灼味道后，剩下的是带着凉意的问候，拂面都是柔情蜜意。

她们在无数时刻都是紧紧依偎着的，不排除这一刻。少女年轻的躯体紧贴，隔着薄薄的布料，可以感受到脉搏的跳动在放大，直冲到脑袋的心动与喜欢。

每天下班的时候，都欣赏着城市由白天向黑夜的转换，像第二个人格的慢慢显露，在太阳完全没入地平线之前，她们都是清晰地拥有着彼此。记住每一条路的名字，每一个拐弯处的弧度，每一个路口的红灯秒数，她们之间浓郁的感情在乐此不彼的把戏中发酵生长。

艺馨记起昨天晚上世薰与她并排躺在一起，像两只依偎着互相取暖的小动物。世薰的唇在她身躯上游走，像徒步沙丘的不知疲倦的骆驼。

“你长得真好看。”她说话的时候，轻抚她漂染成白金的头发，有些干燥，没有想象中的柔软，许是她的性格也如此。

“你的眼睛好看。”她吻了吻她温柔的眼眸，阖上后一幅谁见犹怜的模样。

“你的鼻子好看。”嘴唇滑过俏皮的鼻尖，总是被她抱怨鼻梁塌陷鼻尖却突兀地翘起，在她眼里都是美妙之处。

“你的脸颊好看。”吻落在点缀着细小雀斑的温热脸蛋，像啄食谷物的鸟儿。

“你的嘴唇好看。”四瓣柔软细巧的唇瓣印合在一起，唇之间架起一座桥梁，引渡浩瀚壮观的银河。唇纹恰好吻合，为亲吻而生，为缠绵而绘。

她们紧紧相贴，感受到同样娇嫩肌肤下，汩汩流动的血液。柔软的胸脯紧贴，小巧的红果立起，彼此因快感轻轻喘息，时而从唇边溢出难耐的娇吟，被对方收入耳中，羞赧却更加兴奋。私密处相互交错着抚慰，脆弱，敏感，快活，一瞬间所有令人忍不住的感官都不易察觉地放大，在激动的摩擦之后，便是所有快感的倏然迸发。

她们的头发被汗水打湿，光滑的皮肤闪烁着被浸湿的光芒。水做的女人，水做的灵魂，水做的心脏。

“你怎么什么都好看。”她用快感后疲劳的气声，呼出的热气都喷洒在她耳畔。

“啊呀，都是甜言蜜语，只会讲些好听的话来愚弄我。”她咯咯地笑，像天真的幼童，细柔地抱怨嗔怪。

“是食了蜜的嘴巴。”她嘴角弯弯，鼻尖与她的亲昵抵在一起，“是你嘴巴上的蜜。”

“你真好看。是令月亮失色的星星。我最爱你。”

艺馨轻念出这句话，在向太阳驶去的世薰背后，脸蛋摩挲女孩微微弯曲的脊背。

“什么？”世薰没有听清，被风吞没了。

到家后太阳刚刚好下山，余晖映红了半边天，固执地试图在城市留下最后一点自己存在过的痕迹。世薰拆开蛋糕报装，艺馨拿来小勺，女孩子们开心地分享同一个馈赠的礼物。

任何时候吃蛋糕都有生日过节般的喜悦。世薰慢慢地又被舔舐奶油的艺馨吸引，小勺子在运送香甜进入女孩红润的双唇后，卷入口腔，曼妙的舌尖探出头将残留在外的奶油卷得一干二净。清纯可人的女孩，在做任何一个令人赏心悦目的动作，都像一幅名贵的画作，引人驻足侧目。

世薰嫉妒这把勺子，也嫉妒这个蛋糕，在于它们能够一同分享艺馨的任何一个细节。

“下次太阳落山的时候，记得拍照，多好看呀。”艺馨提醒世薰。

“这句话说了好几次了吧。”世薰笑了，确实是每个晴朗的午后，傍晚，艺馨都会说的话。

“呀，让你提醒我来着，我只顾着看了，可记不起来。”艺馨抱怨道。

“知道了。”世薰其实想说，你更好看，每个动人的风景跟艺馨一起欣赏的时刻，都不由自主地被洋溢着雀跃的艺馨吸引。

世薰犹记得某日，午后突然出现了一道彩虹。在阳台关掉洗衣机的世薰，想要立刻与艺馨分享这喜人的风景。进了卧室，却看见熟睡的艺馨。

她被阳光照射得蒙上一层柔光，细小的灰尘在那道光里飞扬，像缓缓卷动着胶片的老电影，被刷上了色彩。因为睡梦脸颊泛红，呈现健康的肤色，是格维特笔下那些令人屏息怜爱的少女。

如此动人，无法唤醒承受破睡的张皇，不忍打破周围平和湮洁。如果可以沉默，就用沉默的方式来爱她，背弃世俗也可，由此踏上修炼的征程也可。唯一的任诞，心甘情愿潇洒在这般动人上，无所顾忌地护感情完全。

“不拍照也可，能够全部记住比照片更有意思。”艺馨笑了，大大方方地拥抱世薰，心中所念终有一天不顾脸皮薄厚冲出口，“关键是，与谁一起欣赏，是吧？”

是了。世薰心想着，也收紧了臂弯，温凉的肌肤相贴。

一世如此，不谈永久，也未尝不可。


End file.
